Desperate
by Day After Tomorrow
Summary: S&S luv eo(eachother) but are too scared to tell. So they go in a chatroom 2 find luv but don't know their actually talking to eo. Will they find out that the person behind the computer screen is really eo b4 they get a chance 2 tell their real feelings?


**Desperate**

**A story made by Day After Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I own Cardcaptor Sakura... NOT! The real owners are the talented CLAMP**

**Key:**

**_Italics_ = Thinking or a noise**

**[ ] = Author Notes**

**[s/c] = Scence Change**

**[f/b] = Flash Back**

**I got this idea for a story when I was watching tv because I see so many commercials for people to find love by the net or phone '. You know the whole deal with : Girls call free! One especially caught my eye (Lavalife it's called) and it says that it's the phone line for making friends, fantasies, or lovers etc etc . So I thought it'd be fun to do the same here. But that's not all. After seeing that commercial another one came! This one went with the movie Cinderella Story and it has a chat-line as well. Don't worry about kidnapping people it's just a chat-line that is for the people in school only. So that's where my idea came from. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Click_

Syaoran turned on his computer that he used for so many years in Tomodo High for research and essays never imagining that he would one day turn to a gay program like this.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! It's like I'm desperate or something. Everyone knows that this whole chat room is where people try to find "the one" and not for talking and making friends. The staff actually thinks that we'll actually abide by these stupid rules?_ Syaoran thought and began mocking the teachers.

"This is not a chat room for love. It is just to talk to your friends or make new ones. That's why we opened it so these rules: Don't try to find a lover, No swearing, No insulting, No bullying..." Syaoran mocked in the most girly and hideous voice he could do.

_No one actually follows those rules. They can't really expect us to be all nice and find friends can they? So therefore I cannot go in this gay crap because everyone knows that if I do, I'm just looking for love. They can't know that! People will think I'm a desperate helpless guy who can't get a girl. Unless I..._

Syaoran clicked the inviting flashing light that directed to the chat room.

Register.

The word sounded like a sin to him. It meant that he was actually doing this. He was actually going in.

_Click_

User Name?

DesperateLittleWolf

[s/c]

_What am I doing!!_ Sakura panicked. _I clicked it!! I clicked it!!! I think I'm going to be sick._

Sakura's eye's; a pool of green, stared widely at her computer screen. _I'm becoming one of those desperate helpless girls who can't get a guy!_ She thought miserably.

_I can't believe it. I can't look! S_he looked. But to her suprise there was 138 people on. _Ok at least I'm not the only one..._

_User Name?_

_I can't use my real name! People will know it's me! What do I do? What do I do?? Wait I know!_

_Click_

User Name?

DesperateCherryBlossom

[s/c]

_Ring_

Sakura entered the classroom nervously. Some how she felt like every pair of eyes were upon her. She was actually guilty for going on that damn chat room.

_But I shouldn't feel guilty! It's not like I have a boyfriend or something._

She stared at everyone but no one stared back. But she still felt like people were glaring at her from behind.

"Hey Sakura" Said a nervous voice behind her.

She whipped around.

"Oh hey Syaoran! Haha! I can't believe that people are still hung up on that stupid chat room. It's so stupid!" _There I go lying to my best friend now._

"Yea I know! It's horrible how desperate people can be!" _There I go lying to my best friend now._

Sakura gazed up at Syaoran's hazel eyes. _How long have I longed to look into those eyes everyday. But I know he doesn't feel the same way. I still can't believe I actually turned to that chat room though._ Little did she know that Syaoran did feel the same way.

"Umm we better get in our seats kay?" Sakura said softly.

"Right" Syaoran plopped into his seat and sighed. _I wish that Sakura loved me like I love her so I don't have to face that chat room and lie to her... But I know that she would never think that way of me. We'll always just be best friends..._

* * *

**So do you guys like it?? Please tell me what you think! Oh and BIG announcement! I now officially like writing fanfics!! Hurray!**


End file.
